


Just A Habit

by felineladyy



Series: Anisoka Week [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anisoka Week 2020, F/M, Post Season 5, just a little sad, the ever present casual polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felineladyy/pseuds/felineladyy
Summary: Day 1: PhotographOn the bedside table is a photograph, softly glowing. It’s from the training retreat last year. Ahsoka is on his back, arms thrown around his neck, mid laugh. Rex’s arms around Anakin, trying valiantly to pick them both up. A part of him hurts that she didn’t take it with her, but then again, what else would he stare at when he comes here?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Anisoka Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016680
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54
Collections: Anisoka Week 2020





	Just A Habit

Anakin is wandering the halls of the temple. It’s too late, really, to be so aimlessly walking but he’s been keeping Padmé up with his tossing and turning, so here he is. He isn’t really paying any attention to where he’s going, his mind elsewhere, thinking of a time when the war wasn’t so heavy a burden. A time when he had someone by his side. A bright spot in all the darkness around. 

It’s been three standard months since Ahsoka left. 

Anakin looks around to find he’s ended up in front of Ahsoka’s old room. Again. He sighs and leans his forehead against the door. He’s been trying to stay away. It’s not a good look for him to be lingering like this. A Jedi shouldn’t have attachments, and he shouldn’t be flaunting this one. Anakin stands up straight. Tells himself to walk away, turn around, go back to Padmé’s apartment. 

He opens the door. 

Every time he walks in here his first thought is that nothing is different. Nothing has changed. And every time, it hurts. Things should look different when someone is gone. Anakin rolls his eyes at himself, Ahsoka isn’t dead, she just isn’t _here_. Dramatic.

He sits on the edge of her bed, thinking of all the nights they stayed up too late talking when they were younger. Thinks about sneaking her out of this room to come stay at Padme’s apartment, not all that long ago. 

On the bedside table is a photograph, softly glowing. It’s from the training retreat last year. Ahsoka is on his back, arms thrown around his neck, mid laugh. Rex’s arms around Anakin, trying valiantly to pick them both up. A part of him hurts that she didn’t take it with her, but then again, what else would he stare at when he comes here? 

Anakin lays down, eyes still locked on the picture. Thinking of how much fun they’d had that day, how good it felt to laugh together. A few days carved out where it was just them, days that feel like they existed outside the war. He closes his eyes and breathes. Each time he comes here, the room smells less and less like her. 

Anakin isn’t sure how much time has passed when he finally pushes himself up, but he needs to get moving before the temple wakes up. He’s been caught leaving this room too often.

Anakin closes the door behind him quietly. He notices too late that he isn’t alone. He turns to find Master Plo Koon leaning against the wall, arms crossed. Anakin opens his mouth to say… something. Thankfully, Master Plo stops him from whatever useless excuse he was about to make up. 

“I imagine you are on your way out, young Skywalker, could I accompany you?” 

Anakin takes a deep breath and prepares for a lecture. At least it’s Master Plo. It’s not so bad when it’s him. Anakin nods and starts walking. For a few minutes neither of them say anything. Anakin is thinking of the odds of him making it all the way to the front steps without digging this hole any deeper when Master Plo finally speaks. 

“The temple is a place of life. The force everywhere and the flow of it even more because of all of us who are present. Even so, I feel Ahsoka’s absence so heavily. Such a clear absence in the air, a piece missing.” 

Anakin swallows. He doesn’t know what to say to that so he doesn’t say anything. To a certain extent Plo gets it but Anakin loves Ahsoka in a way the Jedi don’t support. It feels like more than that for him, he feels off balance since she left. Like when you go to lean against something and misjudge the distance and trip. 

“You have trusted her many times with many things, including your own life, Anakin. It’s important you trust her with this.” 

“I do trust her, honestly, I do. I just… I miss her.” 

Plo Koon nods, “I miss her too. She is strong, though, and resourceful. You deserve a measure of the credit for that.”

Anakin wants to argue, wants to tell him that she taught him just as much as he ever taught her but he’s tired and he just wants to get out of here without embarrassing himself even more. It’s a miracle Plo hasn’t told the council about this yet, and he doesn’t want to push his luck. 

They finally reach the steps and Anakin respects Plo enough to know he should say something. 

“Look, Master, I’m sorry you keep… finding me here I just-” Anakin lets out a sigh, he just what?

“I’m just sorry.”

Plo Koon reaches, pulls him in, wraps his arms around Anakin’s shoulders. If this were any other time, Anakin would resist, tell Master Plo he’s okay, but he’s just so _fucking_ tired. Anakin let’s his forehead drop to Plo’s shoulder. 

“Never apologize for love, young Skywalker.” 

“Yes, Master.” Anakin nods his head against Plo Koon’s shoulder. Plo pulls away, ducking his head to catch Anakin’s eye. 

“Get some rest, Anakin.” 

“I will. Do you think she’ll come back?” 

“To you, Anakin, I think she will always come back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Anisoka Week!!
> 
> the goal wasn't to be so sad but... here we are LOL. Tomorrow's is much happier i promise! Also, Ahsoka will actually be IN tomorrow's lmao
> 
> <3333


End file.
